One Year Later
by AquajetPride
Summary: One year after Tris's choosing day. No war. What will happen when Dauntless hosts the Choosing Ceremony? And Eric is out sick? Who will give the speech and read the names? Tris? Tobias? Will? You will have to read to find out. Please cut me some slack on this. Its my first fanfic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Choosing Ceremony Updated

One Year Later

Chapter 1

It's been one year since my initiation. I moved in with Tobias about 9 months ago. A little while after the rankings were put up. Not much has changed over the past year. Uriah is just as weird. Zeke gets drunk just as much. Christina loves to shop, but now she makes money so she buys even more clothes. Will is the exact same in every way possible. Peter is a terrible as during initiation. He has tried to kill me 2 more times since the night during initiation. His attempts were unsuccessful obviously.

I lay in bed. Tobias has an arm around me. I look over at the clock. 5:25. The alarm is going to go off in 5 minutes. I wiggle my way out of Tobias's grip and head for the bathroom. I lock the door behind me. I turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm up. Once it is warm I hop in. after about 2 minutes. I hear the alarm clock go off then a thud. Its most likely Tobias throwing the clock at the wall. Again. I laugh to my self. The handle to the bathroom door shakes.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Unlock the door! I have to pee!"

"No can do. I'm in the shower."

"Please!"

"You will just have to wait." I yell back.

"I hate you!"

"No you love me!" hold in out the "o" in love.

"Hurry!"

"The more you tell me to hurry the longer I'm going to take."

After I said that there was silence. I laughed. I finished up and turned off the shower. I grab a towel and put it around myself. I open the door the bathroom and Tobias bolts in and closes the door behind him. As I laugh I begin to get dressed. I'm wearing a black shirt that comes off my shoulders and shows off my ravens. I also have on a pair of yoga shorts Christina got me. I hear the bathroom door open.

"That was so mean." Says Tobias as he wraps his arms around me. "Well…" I'm cut off by a knock on the door. "I got it you go get dressed." I walk to the front door and open it. It's Eric. "Hey Tris. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What it is?" I ask. Raising my eyebrow as I do so.

"I have some paper work I have to have done by noon."

"I'm not understanding what you want me to do,"

"Will you cover for me at the Choosing Ceremony today?"

Crap. I totally forgot that was today. "Um…let me check with Four." I close the door and walk into the bedroom. Tobias is standing shirtless by the dresser. "Hey Babe. Who was at the door?" "It was Eric. He wants me to cover for him the choosing ceremony today." I watch his face for a reaction the never comes. He finally speaks "I will come with you." " Are you sure? I don't have too. I'm sure he could find someone else. " "No. I want you to go. I want to go." I knew it was not worth arguing. "Okay." I walk back to the door and open it. "I will do it." "Oh thank you so much." "Is there anything I need to know?" "I usually wing it every year. Just be intimidating." "Okay."

_Time Lapse_

After breakfast we all head outside to catch the train. I hear it before I see it. I look it Tobias. "You sure?" he merely nods. As the train comes nearer we begin to run. Finding each other's hands in the process. Once everyone is on the rain. I look around. We are in a car with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and a guy I don't recognize. Everyone is excited and loud. Tobias loosens up after a bit and begins to joke around with Zeke. I'm talking to will and Cristina when I notice Uriah and Marlene are making out and have yet to come up for air. I look at Christina and I immediately know we are thinking the same thing. Leaving a confused Will. Christina and I creep up behind Uriah and Marlene. By now everyone in the car is watching us, but the two lovebirds. With my fingers I slowly count down from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Christina and I scream as loud as we can in their ears. They spring apart. The whole car erupts in laughter. Marlene turns a deep shade of pink. Christina is the first to be able to speck "Sorry guys, but it was too easy." Zeke came over and gave me a high five and said " that was great you two".

By this time we were approaching our destination. Dauntless was hosting, but since you cant get in to dauntless with out jumping of a building we are hosting it at Candor. People begin to jump off. "Ready?" says Tobias. I nod. We jump. I land and do a back handspring for the fun of it. Uriah shouts, "show off!" "You're just jealous!" I shout back. " I am not!" he says in a pouty voice. "You so are!"

As always Dauntless is the last to arrive. We run into the building with out any concern. The other fractions mutter comments like "Disrespectful" Or "hooligans". This just makes me smile wider. More things are sad but I can't hear them over the cheering of my fellow Dauntless. As we enter all the attention goes on us. We take our seats, but sitting down does not quite us.

I look over to see Abnegation giving us a disapproving look. I used to be on the other side of those looks. That's when I saw them. My Parents. My smile must have dropped because Uriah comes and sits next to me. "What's wrong Trissy-poo?" he turns his head to see what I'm looking at. "Is that?" he doesn't need to continue for me to know who he is talking about. "Yes." "Do you want me to give the speech for you?" "No. I'm not a pansycake!" I shout with a smile. "I did it! I brought it back!" he shouts while jumping up and down. In unison we all shout, "NO YOU DIDN'T!" "You don't have to be mean about it." He says with a huff. By now all the attention is on us. "Its not mean if it is the truth. Right Candor?" I look the group of candor girls a few feet from us. They all nod in agreement. I turn to Uriah and give him a smile that says, "I told you so."

"BULLY!" screams Uriah. If everyone wasn't already paying attention they were now. "I am not! Just because I beat you during initiation does not mean I am bulling you. " I yell back. "Oh Burn!" Says Tobias. "Shut up Four!" "Sorry man, but I have to agree with Tris." "Seriously you cant be that whipped?" a chorus of laughter came from the group. Shauna interrupts the laughter "Okay okay. Its official Uriah is a bigger pansycake than Tris. Now can we start?" "Hey!" says Uriah. "Yeah. Let's start."

I walk towards the stage where the 5 bowls sit. I stand in front of the table. I remember Jeanine standing right here 1 year ago. I look around everyone but Dauntless and Amity are paying attention. I remember what Eric said, "Be intimidating." I take a deep breath. "Listen up!" I yell. It gets everyone's attention pretty quick. "I'm not very good at speeches so I'll keep this short. I am Six. I am one of the dauntless fraction ambassadors and also an initiate trainer. So lets move on. Choose the place that is best for you not for others because you have to live with your choice not anyone else. Everyone has a place its all a matter of who finds his or her place first. If you are choosing today I want you to think about one thing before you choose. Your family will get over it and move on if you decide to transfer. The question you should ask yourself is if you will be able to get over it and move on and not linger on the idea of your family. Make a place for yourself in this world cause not one is going to make it for you. So Lets get to it." I walk behind the table and grab the paper with all the names.

"Holly Abbott" a small Candor girl stands up and gives her parents each a hug. She walks shakily up to the table. "Choose for your self not anyone else." I whisper to her. She cuts her hand barley winces at the pain. She is about to hold it over Candor but instead moves in over Dauntless just in time. "Dauntless!" I shout. The Dauntless erupt with cheers. While the girl's mother lets out a shrieking cry.

The rest of the names went by in a blur. There was a lot of cheering and crying. Everyone finally settled down after the last name. "Hey! Your initiation starts now for everyone. Good Luck." I stepped down from the platform. Tobias pulls me in to a kiss. I smile in to the kiss. He smiles back. "Hey lovebirds. Get a room!" "Shut up Will!" We all laughed. "Beatrice?" I turn to see Caleb…


	2. Let Initiation Begin

One Year Later

Chapter 2

I turn to see Caleb.

"Hi Beatrice." "Um…It's Tris now." "Oh. I'm sorry. Hi Tris." I steal a glance at Tobias. "Hi Caleb." I turn to the group. "Caleb these are my friends, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and my boyfriend Four." I point to each one as I list them off. "Guys this is my brother Caleb." A few of them looked a little surprised. Uriah spoke first. "Trissy-poo you never told us you had a Erudite brother." Caleb looked at me confused. "Two things. One. Trissy-poo? And second. You didn't tell them about me?" I paused for a moment to come up with an explanation. "He made up the nickname during initiation." I said with a laugh. "And I never really got around to telling anybody. Fraction before blood right?" Caleb looked shocked by my response. "Um… yeah. Totally."

"Now I get it!" says Zeke. "What are you just now getting?" says Tobias. "The 3 ravens on you chest. You said they represented the ones you loved. I always assumed it was for some grandparent or pet, but it all makes sense now. It represents your brother" "I thought that too." Says Uriah. "For the record I didn't think that. I knew it stood for her brother." Said Christina raising her hand. "Show-off" muttered Uriah and Zeke together. "That's cause you and Will were with me when I got it." "HA!" shouts Uriah and Zeke at the exact same moment. "Well at least I didn't think it represented a pet. I don't think you are even allowed pets in Abnegation. Are you?" Christina looks over to me, but Caleb spoke first. "You aren't." "See" Christina says with a smile on her face. Caleb looks slightly flustered by the scene unfolding before him.

Tobias puts an arm around whispers and me in my ear. "I have to go Marcus is looking at me and I have to beat the initiates there." I turn to look at him. "Okay. I will stall the initiates by having them watch this argument go down and me kick somebody's ass. Maybe than they will begin to respect me as their trainer. You go." "Bye. Love you." He gives me a peck on the lips. "Love you too." He walks towards the exit. I look over to see Caleb staring at me. I just brush it off.

I turn to see Christina and Uriah still fighting. I walk over to the group of initiates huddled by the wall. "Come here and get your first taste of Dauntless." They follow warily.

We walk up just I time to hear Uriah say, "Lets all remember who ranked higher. Shall we?" I take the opportunity to show them both up. "Yeah. Guys lets all remember who ranked first." I say loud enough for the room to hear. "Hey Zeke!" "Yeah Trissy-poo?" "I can't remember who ranked first. Could you please remind me?" Zeke couldn't stop laughing. He finally gained some of his composure. "If I remember correctly Trissy-poo it was you." I fake a surprised face and say, "Oh. That's right I did beat BOTH of you." I emphasis on the both. A chorus of, "Ohhh. Burn!" Uriah's face was wiped of the smile he had been sporting. "As I said before, BULLY!" I pat Uriah on the back. "Okay Uriah. What ever helps you sleep at night."

Turning to the initiates. "Okay initiates. Let's go." With Uriah and I at the lead we run for the exits. We pause when we arrive at the street. I look over at Uriah. He nods. We run. Yelling and shouting as we cut through the groups of Abnegation. When we arrive at the tracks I let some of the initiates climb their way up.

Behind me I hear a man say, "I can't believe our daughter is one of them now." He says this with some disgust. "Our sweet innocent daughter could never be like one of them. How has she not become fractionless? She does not have what it takes."

I check my watch o see how long we have till the train gets here. "10 minutes!" I yell up to Uriah who is busy laughing at the initiates trying to climb up to the tracks. "Got it Trissy-poo! You should really join me up here it is really funny." I laugh at that. "I'm good I have to do something quick!" I yell up.

I turn to talk to the man expecting it to be some Candor smart mouth, but it isn't. It's my Father. "Dad?" he goes stiff when he recognizes me. "How long have you been standing there?" he asks nervously. "Long enough." I say harshly. "No need to use that harsh tone with me young lady." Says me father in the voice he used to use when I did something wrong as a kid. "You are no longer the boss of me dad. I am dauntless now." He is slightly taken aback by my response. "And for your information I was first in my initiate class."

"I was second!" shouted Uriah from just above me. He jumps down and lands on my right. "I'm Uriah. I was in her initiate class, but I was a dauntless born so we didn't train together. And who might you guys be?" my parents are quite stunned by his interruption. "Uriah these are my parent." "Well nice to meet you both, but the train will be here in 2 minutes so we must be going." "Alright. Goodbye Dad. Love you Mom."

I turn and begin to climb up to the tracks. Once I get to the top in about 5 seconds I look back down to see my parents stunned and Uriah laughing at the expressions on their faces. "Still think I'm not cut out for dauntless. Come on Uriah the train is coming." Uriah scrambles up the post just as the train is coming around the bend.

"Run!" I shout to the initiates. They cautiously do as I say. Uriah gets in first. I grab the handle and Uriah offers a helpful hand which I gladly take. Once on I see the candor transfer girl. I decide to help her. I grab her hand and help her in just in time. The sides of the tracks end. "Thank you." She says breathlessly. She starts to stand. "I would stay sitting if I was you. You will need to catch your breath. " She sits back down. I pat her on the shoulder and say, "Go second." I then walk back over to the door and look back. Every one made it on the train. We still have 7 transfers and 11 dauntless born. Let's hope it stays that way for now.

**I'm setting up a poll. So I if you could go on that and respond that would be amazing. Thank you so much. **


	3. Don't Think Just Jump

One Year Later

Chapter 3

"We are almost there." Says Uriah. I walk over to the candor girl. "Come on time to jump." "Wait jump." "Don't think just jump." I hold out my hand to help her up. She takes it. I lead her to the doors. "3. 2. 1. Jump." We run and jump off the train.

I landed smoothly. The candor girl was not as graceful. She was a couple feet away brushing off her white pants. "You good?" She looks up. "Um… Yeah I'm fine." I nod. I begin to walk to the railing that is around the hole.

I turn when I hear a scream. Someone jumped to late. I walked towards the girl who screamed. "Who?" Is all I have to say. "Jax Russell." I remember that name. I work with his father. He was the ambassador to erudite. "It's okay. Are you an Initiate?" the girl shakes her head. "Two years ago I was." "Take the stairs. Don't be seen. Tell his parents. Have them go to Eric." She sniffles. "Okay." She leaves and does exactly what I said.

I walk back to the hole. Most of the initiates have gathered there. I get to the front of the crowd to find Uriah trying to quiet everyone. "Okay everybody. Listen up!" Everyone quieted immediately. "How did you do that?" Says Uriah in amazement. "People are just naturally scared of me. It's one of my favorite qualities about myself." "Showoff." "Okay everyone. Who will be the first to jump?" the initiates begin to murmur to each other. A candor boy speaks out first. "Jump? Off the edge? Are you crazy? What is at the bottom?" "You will find out won't you Candor? Unless you decide you would rather be fractionless." Silence falls over the group. "So who is it going to be?" Silence.

"Me." It's the candor girl I helped on the train. Oh no. She is small like I was. She is going to have to fight who ever jumps last. "Alright then." She walks towards the edge. She stands shaking on the edge. She looks over at me. I nod. She jumps and screams. She stops screaming. I know she has hit the net, but no one else knows that. Except Uriah of course.

I hear Tobias say her name, but no one else does. Holly Abbott. "So. Who is next?" The rest of the initiates went by pretty fast.

Second was a dauntless born girl named Bowden Clay. She is a tough looking girl. Like molly, but thinner. I have talked to her once. She is a sassy one.

Third was also a dauntless born. His name is Ace Colt. He is on the heavier side kind of like Al, but a little taller.

Forth was dauntless as well, Hunter Yang. He is a skinny kid with not much muscle.

After the first 4 the transfers began to have some more courage.

Fifth was an erudite transfer, Anderson Montgomery. He is short and stocky.

Sixth was an amity girl by the name of Sandy Smith. I can already tell she is an upbeat and bubbly girl. She is for sure going to drive me insane.

Seventh was another dauntless born girl. Jade West **(Victorious! I'm sorry I had to do it.)** She personally kind of freaks me out. She doesn't scare me, but she kind of gives me the creeps.

Next was an erudite transfer, Sam Lesson. He reminds me of Caleb. He is a little taller than me, but not by much. He has muscles, but he is nothing compared to Tobias. No one is for that matter.

Ninth was another Candor transfer, a boy this time. Zach Abbott. Its Holly's brother. Well that's what in guessing. Since they have the same last names and come from the same fraction.

Tenth was erudite. Brandt Beats. Exactly like Will. He could be his brother, but Will never said anything about having a brother.

Eleventh was a dauntless. I have seen him around he goes by Zander. I didn't hear his last name.

Twelfth was another Dauntless. Carter Stevens. She is built like Christina was before she gained a lot of muscle during initiation.

Thirteenth was dauntless born girl. Emma Lezer. I didn't get a very good look at her but I will during training.

I didn't really pay any attention to the rest. Until it was down to the last jumper. She was an amity transfer. She is small. Smaller than I was. Christy Moss. I was now more worried for her than for Holly.

The total came up to, 2 transfers from candor, 3 from erudite, 2 from amity, 11 dauntless born, and 0 abnegation transfers. Total of 8 girls and 10 boys this year.

The roof is clear besides Uriah and I. "Ready?" says Uriah. "Yup. I'll go first." Without waiting for an answer I walk to the edge and jump. I hit the net with in seconds. Tobias helps me off. "Come on Uriahy-poo!" I yell up. He hits the net seconds later. "Some things never change." "What doesn't change?" says Uriah after he finally gets off the net. "The fact the Six always jumps before you." We all laugh. " Shut up Four." Uriah says under his breath. "Ok. Listen up initiates! Dauntless born get out of here go with Christina and Uriah. Transfers get over here before you piss me off." The transfers scrambled around trying to do as I said. Once they all gathered I spoke. "I am Six and this is Four. We." The candor boy Zach cut me off. "Numbers for names? Seriously?" Before I can react Tobias is already in his face. "Do you have a problem with that candor? Cause if I had wanted to hear a Candor smart mouth I would be at candor." Silence fell over the group. "Moving on. We will be your instructors for the rest of your initiation. Now Four would you like to continue?" "Okay. We will be taking you on a short tour then we will head to dinner. Follow us." We walk out of the net room. We head towards the pit. When we reach the doors to the Pit I turn to look at Tobias. He nods. "Welcome to the Pit." I say opening the doors. "The Pit? What a creative name." "You will learn to love this place." "Well that assuming they makes it through initiation." Eric. "Everyone this is one of our leaders Eric." "What does he mean by make it through?" I glance at Tobias to see if I should answer. He nods. "There are 3 stages at the end of the first two stages 2 initiates will be cut and become fractionless. At the end of stage 3 anyone not in the top 10 will be cut and join the fractionless." The initiates looked shocked. "Wait no one said anything about being cut." I step forward to answer not wanting anyone else to answer, cause I have the perfect answer. "Knowing this? Would you have made a different decision?" they all looked stunned by my question. "Well…Um." "Well. Um. What? Cause a true dauntless would not bother worrying about the risk. If you were a true dauntless you would not even think about the risks for one second. Got it?" there was a collective nod. "Good. Let's move on." I walk towards the Chasm. "This the Chasm. A Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." I turn to face them. I am no longer using my instructor tone. I am using my own voice. "One jump down there and you will die. No other options. It happens every year and it will happen again." The erudite boy that looks like Will pipes up. "Who did it happen to last year?" I toke a hard swallow. "One of my friends, Al." "Why?" I am back in instructor mode. "If you pass initiation with out pissing me off I will tell you." "Now it time for food!" yells Tobias. We lead the initiates to the cafeteria. "Sit where ever just not near us or our friends." We go off to sit with the gang. "Hey Trissy-poo." "Hey! What about me?" Uriah just turns his head away from him. Zeke speaks up "He says he is not going to speak to you until you apologize for being mean to him." I laugh. "Oh. So you think this is funny?" I can't help but laugh again. "Just a little bit." "Fine. Uriah I am sorry." "Okay I forgive you." "Now eat." I sit down next to Will. Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder. "I will get us some food." "Okay thanks.

_Time Lapse_

We round up all our initiates and head to the dorms. We open the doors. I speak up first. "This is were you will be living for the next couple of weeks. Candor, you will feel right at home. Everything out in the open." I smile cause that is what Tobias said to us last year. "Now. Be in the training room by 6:15 tomorrow morning. If you are late consider yourself ranked last. Now go. Sleep. Don't be late." We turn and leave. Once the door to our apartment closed behind us Tobias's lips were on mine. My lips let out a moan. "Tobias. We have to get up early tomorrow and Zeke invited us to one of his parties tomorrow night. You want to go?" "Yeah." "Now let's go to bed." I pull him in to the bedroom and throw pajama pants at him. After living with him for a year I have learned many things about him. One being that he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. I grab one of Tobias's old shirts. It's long enough to cover my butt. I go into the bathroom. Take off my makeup and throw on his shirt. When I get out of the bathroom I see Tobias lay on the bed shirtless, as always. "I love it when you wear my shirts." "Well I love it when you don't wear your shirts." I lay down next to him. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you." "I love you too." "Copy cat." "I am not!" "You are too." "Goodnight." I tried to respond but I was too far-gone. I slipped into a deep sleep.

**From now until school starts I will be updating every Tuesday, Thursday, and sometimes Sundays. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. Also feel free to request something or voice your opinion. Just don't become a cyber bully. Have a great day. Go to my poll. Please!**


	4. Knife Time

One Year Later

Chapter 4

I wake up and look over at the clock. 5:00. We have 20 minutes till the alarm will go off. I look over to see Tobias flat on his back sleeping like a log. I decide to shower before I wake him up. I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me. I get in the shower right away. Which I regret it's cold. As I shower the water warms up. Once I finish I get out and wrap myself in a towel. I grab the clothes I brought in with me and begin to get dressed. I grabbed a shirt that comes off my shoulders and shows off my ravens. I also have a pair of black short shorts with a lining of red that aren't high enough for anyone to see anything, but they are still pretty short. I walk out of the bathroom and go to wake up Tobias. I turn off the alarm that he ignored. I go and shake him "Wake up. It's to setup for the first day of training." He groans. "Come on don't you want to scare the crap out of some initiates?" he still doesn't move. I guess I have to resort to temptation. "Well if you're not getting up you don't get to see what Christina bought for me last week." He shot up like a bullet. "I ready let's go!" He says running in to the bathroom to shower. I go over to the closet and grab a pair of heels. It's knife throwing today so I can get away with heels. I go over to the bathroom door. "I'm going down to breakfast meet you there." I don't wait for a response. I grab my keys and gun off the table by the door. I make sure my gun I secure in my holster on my hip. I walk out the door. I head to the cafeteria. When I get there I see Uriah and Marlene making out. I turn to go get food. "Hey babe. Want to get out and go somewhere more private?" It's Brandt. He moves his hand towards my back. I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back. He screams in pain. By know I have everyone's attention. "If you want to keep your hand I suggest you stay away." I walk over the get food. I walk back to the table with a plate full of bacon and a muffin. I sit down and Uriah and Marlene just look at me. "What?" I say innocently. "What on earth did he say to you to make you do that and also how do you do the spin twist arm thingy?" I laugh at Uriah's amazement. "He asked if I wanted to go somewhere private with him. And to answer your other question." I get up and go over to one of the initiate tables. "Who wants to be a prop and earn them selves a little bonus in rankings?" They are hesitant at first, but many hands find there way to the air. Including Brandt's. "But you only get a bonus in rankings if you don't scream like a little girl." A few hand lower. I pick one of the erudite transfers. Anderson I think his name is. "You ready?" he nods. "Okay follow me." We get to where Uriah is sitting. "Like this. Okay hold out your arm." He does. "You take their wrist. Pull is towards you and swing it behind you." I do just as I say. He almost yells, but he holds it in. "I'm impressed. Brandt yelled like a little girl when I did that to him. Nice job." I turn to see Uriah smiling like a fool and Marlene just laughing at his expression. I sit do and begin to eat my food. Tobias comes up behind me. "Why is everyone here looking at you in amazement?" I make eye contact with Uriah and Marlene and we all burst out laugh. "I'm missing something aren't I?" says Tobias in confusion. "Yeah just a little bit. I will fill you in later. We have to go set up the training room." Tobias shoves the last of my bacon into his face. "Let's go." We walk down to the training room. When we get there its empty. No surprise there. We begin to set up the targets. "Do the initiates know we are dating?" "Um… I don't know. They were there when you kissed me at the choosing ceremony, but they weren't paying any attention." We go over to the storeroom and bring out the table for the knives. "Lets just say nothing until they say something." "Deal. I'll grab the knives." I start to walk away, but Tobias turns me around and whispers in my ear. "Okay if we aren't going to be a couple around the initiates. You are going to have to stop dressing so damn sexy." This makes me giggle. Dammit Tris you aren't amity. "Oh so that makes you giggle." "Oh shut up! The initiates will be here any minute." I go to get the knives. "Can you grab my set too? You should grab yours too." I get in to the storeroom and I hear the door close. I slowly move my hand to my hip and grab my gun. I turn and point my gun at who ever is there…

**You will have to wait to find out who is there. I'm updating a day early because I felt bad for not updating as much. I am sorry that this is a short chapter. Please PM me your suggestions. By the way I have had a couple of people telling me that this can't happen or that can't happen. Guys I don't own the divergent series. Not all of what I write is going to go along with what the book says. Heck this is about if something didn't happen. So just tell me what you think would make it better. Thank you my little Ostrich's~ O**


	5. I have a boyfriend

One Year Later

Chapter 5

**Excerpt from Chapter 4**

I go to get the knives. "Can you grab my set too? You should grab yours too." I get in to the storeroom and I hear the door close. I slowly move my hand to my hip and grab my gun. I turn and point my gun at who ever is there…

**Chapter 5**

I turn to see who it is and my gun follows suit. Brandt. "Why the gun sexy?" "Did you really not understand what I said in the cafeteria?" "I think you were just saying that for looks. I think you like me too." I laugh at this. "Are you crazy? I have a boyfriend." I almost die laughing at the look on his face. "YOU WHAT?!" "I. Have. A. Boyfriend." "You are lying." "I am not." "No you don't." I laugh and grab the knives. I walk over to the lock cabinet that holds Tobias's and my knife sets. Brandt stops me. I punch and than flip him. He is unconscious. I unlock the cabinet and grab our knives. I step over Brandt and open the door. "What took you so long?" some of the initiates have arrived. " Lets just say that Brandt wont be joining us for a little while." I say with a smirk. "What happened to Brandt?" It's Will. "He followed me in to the store room. Stated hitting on me. I got annoyed and tried to leave he grab me. So I punched him and flipped him. He is laying in the storeroom unconscious." The initiates look terrified. "Hey Six can I talk to you for a second?" says Will "Yeah sure thing." I turn to Tobias. "Four don't you dare start with out me." "I wouldn't dream of it." I follow Will out of the training center and across the pit. We get to his office pretty quick. "What's up Will?" "Um… Brandt is my half-brother." "You aren't asking my to pass him are you?" "No of course not. If anything make sure you are hard on him. He doesn't know we are related." "How about I treat him like I would if I didn't know he was your brother. Which means I'm going to extremely rude because he won't stop hitting on me. Is that alright with you?" He laughs, "I would expect nothing less." "I got to go and make sure Four hasn't started with out me." "Okay thanks Tris." I walk out of his office and walk across the pit but Max stops me. "Hello Max. I can't really talk I have training." "Eric has done something." "What has he done?" "Your Parents house has been burned down." "Oh my gosh. Are they ok?" "Your father has some minor burns but other than that they are fine. I am so sorry Tris." "Wait so Eric did this?" "Yes. He has already been arrested." "Okay. Have you told my brother yet?" "No. Not yet." "Don't. I will at the end training." "Okay, but I would like to offer you a leadership position." "After I tell my brother I will come to your office and we can talk about this then." "Alright see you then. And again I'm so sorry." "Thanks." I walk back in to the training room to see Tobias sharping the already sharp knives. "Hey is everything alright?" "Yeah everything is fine. I just want to throw some knives." "Um… okay, but let's keep the prodigy thing quiet for now." I turn and yell. "Everyone listen up. You will be learning how to throw knives." Tobias begins to hand out the knives. "What does throwing knives have to do with bravery?" says Zach. A candor. "You have to be able to defend your self and in order to do that you have to be brave enough to defend your self and if you end up low in the ranks we feel its best if you can defend your self against the rest of the fractionless. So let's get started." I walk over to the table and grab my set of throwing knives. "Watch and learn." I walk up in front of the targets and set up my feet. I pull the knife back and take a deep breath. I throw the knife as hard as I can. I hit the exact center. I turn to see Tobias laughing. I turn to see what he is laughing at. The initiate's jaws are all on the floor. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." They all quickly regain their composer. "Your turn" They all walk over to a target and begin to throw.

Christy the amity girl is a lot better than I would have expected. She is not amazing but she is good. "Christy is good." I say to Tobias. "Yeah, but Zach is a really struggling." I nod as I watch another one of Zach's knives miss the target. I look over to Sandy. "Sandy is struggling too." "I must have been your great explanation on how to do it." "Shut up. It's time for lunch." "Well everyone has hit the target except for Zach and Sandy. What should we do?" "I have an idea." I walk up behind the initiates. "Ok listen up initiates. We are going to give you another demonstration. Four?" I at first he looks a little confused. I then walk up and stand in front of one of the targets. A look of realization floods his face. Some of the initiates all look a little concerned for me. He walks in front of the target I am at. "I will tell you where it will land before I throw it. This one will land 2 or 3 inches from her left arm." "Wait you are going to throw knives at her?" says Holly. She truly looks scared for me. "Just watch." I say. Tobias takes the blindfold from the table and walks back to where he was originally standing. He takes the blindfold and sets it on the floor. He takes the first knife and pulls it back. He takes one more deep breath and throws the knife. It lands exactly where he said it would. The initiates gasp. Tobias now grabs the blindfold and begins to tie it. "Okay it was scary when you were going to throw knives at her, but throwing knives at her blindfolded. You can't be serious." "Oh he is serious," says a voice from the door. We all turn to see Zeke. "I would expect nothing less from the two dauntless prodigies." I laugh. So much for the keeping the prodigy thing quiet. "What's up Zeke?" "I just wanted to let you know that we are doing the initiate game of truth or dare tonight. So make sure you and your initiates are there by 6:30. Okay?" "Yup thanks Zeke." Zeke runs off to probably tell the rest of the compound. "Okay let's continue this after lunch." The initiates stand there not really knowing what to do. "Go. Scram." They all rush out of the training room to the cafeteria. Once all of them have left I walk over to Tobias. "So how did I do?" "Amazing Trissy." He leans in for a kiss. Just before his lips touch mine I step back and say, "I'm hungry." I then run out of the training room. Leaving a stunned Tobias behind. When I reach the cafeteria I see that the whole gang is already there besides Tobias and I. I walk up behind Uriah and Marlene who are making out. Again. I look up at Chris **(I am going to use Chris as Christina as her nick name but I am to lazy to introduce it and really talk about it in the plot.) **she looks slightly annoyed. So I decide to break up their little make out session. I pull Uriah and Marlene apart and sit down between. "Hey what was that for?" Chris looks immediately happier. "You two have been making out nonstop for the past week. So please wait till you get to your apartment or I'm going to have to do this again." Uriah is the first to speak. "You are going to pay for this tonight." Tobias runs in. he looks around for me. When he spots me he gets this devilish look on his face that makes me nervous. I continue the conversation as normal. "Do you really want to mess with me Uriah?" I say giving him the look I use on the initiates. "No I'm good." Marlene looks flabbergasted. "Seriously Uriah you give up that easily?" "She gave me the scary look." "It can't be that scary." I turn and give her the look. "Okay yeah it is scary." Tobias comes up behind Chris and sits down. He slides me a tray of food. "I dare you to eat it." He says. I look at him skeptically. I than realize Tobias wouldn't dare do anything to my food. He would be risking his relationship with me and he would never do that. "Okay." I dig in. once I finish I look up to see everyone looking at me like I'm insane. I look at Tobias and just laugh. "How did you know I didn't do anything to it?" I continue to laugh. "I didn't." Everyone laughs, but Tobias just sits with his mouth open. "As I said before close your mouth you'll catch flies." I then get up and put away my tray. I walk back "I'm going to get the initiates and talk to them. Okay Four?" "Okay." He says in his best grumpy little kid voice. "Don't forget about truth or dare." Yells Zeke as I walk over to the initiate's tables. I put my arm up in the air to signal that I heard. "Hey initiates.' I say switching in to Six mode. "You have 1 minute from the time I leave this room to put away your try and get to the training room. If I was you I would get moving now." They all scramble to put away their trays. I begin to walk to the exit. Just before I leave scream "1 minute starting…" I take a step out of the room. "Now!" I take my time walking to the training room. However the training room is about 30 seconds away. When I get there the initiates have 15 seconds. Time passes. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. All but Holly runs into the room. 3. 2. 1. Holly runs in. "Okay everyone. If you didn't hear earlier Zeke is having a party. Zeke is one of Four and I's friends. Just before every one of Zeke's truth or dare parties he has a party for the whole compound. I am going to be nice and give you some advice. Do not. I repeat. Do not get drunk. You will regret it in the morning. Okay now I have some family business to attend to so I am going to give you the rest of the afternoon off. Now go. Zach. Sandy. Stay back for a few minutes." Once everyone is gone I walk up to the two of them. "I am going to keep you here until you two hit the target at least once. It doesn't have to stick it just has to hit. Now go." They both head to the table and collect some knives. I watch as Sandy pulls the knife back and throws it. It hits about 3 inches from the center and sticks. "Sandy you may leave." Zach takes a deep breath and throws the knife. He misses by just a ½ inch. I walk up to him. "Okay move your left foot back and turn your shoulder as you throw." He nods. He does what I say and the knife hit the first time. "Good you may leave." He starts to leave, but stops. "Thank you Six." "Your welcome Zach."

**Hey everyone. Please review and let me know what you think. I won't be able to post Thursday or Sunday because I am Swimming for team Minnesota at the mid west zone championship starting Thursday morning and goes till Sunday night. I might post a short chapter tomorrow because I can't update this weekend, but I will update Tuesday, but only if you guys Review and or PM me your suggestions. Thank you my little ostriches~ O**


	6. Well You Asked For It

One Year Later

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

I watch as Sandy pulls the knife back and throws it. It hits about 3 inches from the center and sticks. "Sandy you may leave." Zach takes a deep breath and throws the knife. He misses by just a ½ inch. I walk up to him. "Okay move your left foot back and turn your shoulder as you throw." He nods. He does what I say and the knife hit the first time. "Good you may leave." He starts to leave, but stops. "Thank you Six." "Your welcome Zach."

**Chapter 6**

I watch as Zach walks out the door. Once the door closes behind him I sink to the ground. I put my head in my hands and just sit there until I'm brought back to reality by the door opening. I lift up my head to see Zach "I'm sorry. I left my jacket." He walks over to the table and grabs his jacket. As he passes me he turns and says, "I don't want to cross the line, but are you okay Six?" I take a deep breath. I think he is going to be one of my favorites. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind and call me Tris when no one is around." "Okay…Tris. See ya tomorrow." "Bye Zach." He leaves. I after sitting there for a while longer I decide I have to go talk to Caleb. I get up and begin to walk out the door then I get an idea. Why not have a little fun? I head to Tobias and I's apartment. Once I get there I open the door and proceed to the bedroom. I walk over to my closet and that is when I notice Tobias isn't here. I wonder where he is? I look through my closet for an outfit that is defiantly not from abnegation. I settle on a tight sexy dress Chris got me after initiation. It's all black and goes a couple inches above my knees. It falls off my shoulder and has many folds in the fabric. It gives me curves I didn't know I had. I keep the heels I was wearing on. I walk into the kitchen and grab my thigh holster. I strap it to my leg just above the hem of my dress. I take my gun and place it in the holster. I pull my dress down. The folds in the dress disguise the gun. I write a note for Tobias telling him where I am going and roughly when I will be back, but I don't tell him why. That is something I should tell him in person. I walk towards the door. As soon as I have my hand on the door it opens. It's Tobias. His eyes bug out, as he looks me up and down. "Did I miss an event or something? I thought Zeke's party wasn't until 6:30." I laugh. "I wrote you a note. I will explain the rest later. I walk out the door and towards the doors. Leaving a stunned Tobias in my wake.

**Tobias POV:**

What just happened? I walk in to the apartment trying to figure out where she could possibly be going looking that… Well sexy. I put my keys and knife on the table by the door and head to the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen counter I see the note. I grab it and begin to read.

Dear 4/T,

I have to go to erudite to talk Caleb. Please don't try and catch up to me and come with. I should be back at about 4:30, but I might be later. I will explain everything after Zeke's party. And as for the outfit I decided to give my brother a heart attack with a sexy outfit.

Love, T/6

Why wouldn't she want me to come with her? I look up at the clock. It reads 1:15. What on earth would take her over 3 hours to talk about? I'm probably going to be out late tonight so I decide to take a nap. I walk into the bedroom. I see Tris's clothes she wore during Initiation today on the floor. I take off my shirt and change into a pair of sweatpants. I lay down and immediately fall into a deep sleep.

**Tris POV:**

I run out the doors. The train is going to be here any minute. I reach the tracks just in time. I jump on the train. No one else jumped on or is in the car with me, but that doesn't mean I'm alone. The ride to erudite is about 20 minutes. I sit down facing the doors so I can keep an eye on my surroundings. I watch as the candor compound flies by. Erudite is only a few miles after candor so I stand up and walk over to the door. I stand and wait. The erudite compound appears in the distance. As it gets closer I back up and prepare to jump.

Just as the train passes the compound I jump. I land on my feet, but I do a flip for looks. I look around and see some people staring at me. This makes me laugh. I just start walking like nothing happened. Which got me more weird looks. "No dauntless allowed." Says the security guard at the door. I decide it's best if I turn Six mode on for the time being. "I am Six. Dauntless Trainer. Do you really want to fight with me?" the guard looks slightly conflicted for a minute. "Mrs. Matthews said not dauntless. No exceptions."

He is about Tobias's height and not very strong. Defiantly erudite. "Well you asked for it." I say exasperatedly. **(If you don't know what that means its tired or exhaustedly) **I grab his hand and turn. I take a deep breath and flip him over my shoulder. He groans in pain. "I'm going to go in now." I say as I step over him. I walk through the doors with a smile on my face.

I walk up the stairs to the library I went to during initiation. I am stopped by 2 more erudite guards. "Miss you are going to have to leave with us." "Why do you always want me to come with you?" I punch the first guard and he stumbles back into the second. I take this chance to kick the second guard legs out from under him. They both end up on the ground groaning in pain. "What is going on?" It's Jeanine. "Your guards are trying to remove me from your compound." "Well I did say not to let anyone in today. Why did you come here? Again?" "My parents were attacked and I came to tell my brother." "All right then, go ahead. I believe he is in the initiates dorm." She says pointing to the left of the library 'Thank you." I begin to walk in the direction she pointed. "And Mrs. Prior can we please stop meeting like this." I laugh. "I will try." I continue walking to the left of the library. I see the dorms up ahead of me. I knock on the door. A girl opened the door. "May I help you?" the girl says rather snotty. "Beatrice? Oh I mean Tris?" I let out a deep breath. "Caleb." I breathe. The girl looks rather upset by my presence. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Who are you?" says the girl. "She is my sister. Can you leave us alone for a bit?" "Yeah whatever." "Tris. What is wrong?" "It's mom and dad. A dauntless leader well… former dauntless leader now burned down their home. Our home. They are okay, but they have some minor burns and I can't cry in dauntless without it going everywhere. I just need to be with my brother and I need someone to cry with." Caleb already had tears in his eyes. "I'm here baby sis. I'm here." He pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, but I don't mind. I just like having my brother back. I cry into his shirt and he cries into my dress. When we break apart he looks me up and down. "Let me guess you were on a date with your pretty boyfriend before you came here." He says in an annoying big brother voice. "Oh look who's talking. Who was that girl that was in here earlier with you? Alone." I say in my best annoying little sister voice. "She is no one. Just an initiate." He says trying to be nonchalant about it, but he is failing. "Yeah sure. I know one thing though." "And what is that?" his erudite curiosity showing. "You defiantly did not get candor on your aptitude test." "Hey that was mean." "People have been saying that a lot lately." "I'm not surprised." He says with a laugh. We hear a scream from outside the door. Before Caleb can react I am at the door. I throw it open and…

**I will be updating again Tuesday so don't worry. You will find out soon enough. Again thank you for not getting upset about me not being able to update earlier this week.** **Good Bye my little Ostriches! ~O**


	7. I am the same girl

One Year Later

Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Oh look who's talking. Who was that girl that was in here earlier with you? Alone." I say in my best annoying little sister voice. "She is no one. Just an initiate." He says trying to be nonchalant about it, but he is failing. "Yeah sure. I know one thing though." "And what is that?" his erudite curiosity showing. "You defiantly did not get candor on your aptitude test." "Hey that was mean." "People have been saying that a lot lately." "I'm not surprised." He says with a laugh. We hear a scream from outside the door. Before Caleb can react I am at the door. I throw it open and…

**Chapter 7**

I throw open the door to see 2 erudite men fighting. A girl is standing against the wall looking scared. I lift up the hem of my dress and slide my gun out of its holster. "What are you doing?" says Caleb finally getting to the door. "Stopping these two idiots from killing each other." I point the gun at the 2 men.

"Hey idiots! Unless you want to be shot I suggest you stop fighting." The 2 men turn and look at me. The bigger one says, "You would never shot me or him." I smirk. "Try me." The 2 men look at each other. "Well if you're so tough. Why don't you put down the gun and fight us both at the same time?" I laugh again. I put my gun back in its holster. "Come at me."

The bigger one charges at me. I move to my left and he runs into the wall. I take this opportunity to push him to the ground. The second guy comes up behind me and tries to put me in a headlock, but I just bend over and he flips over my back onto the first guy. They both groan in pain.

"What is going on over here?" it's Jeanine. Again. "These two idiots thought they could take me down." I say with a laugh as if it was nothing. Her eyes move to the two men on the ground. The assistant behind her speaks up. "That's impossible. They are like twice your size and you are wearing a dress and heels." I step over the two men in front of me and walk over to him and get in his face. "I am dauntless. Size means nothing. I could take you down in about 5 seconds." He laughs as if I'm crazy. "No you couldn't." I look over to Jeanine for permission.

She smiles and nods. "Someone start a timer." A few people scramble for a timer. A young boy is the first to find one. "Got one." "Ok. Ready? Get set. Go." Just as I say that I grab his hand and flip him to the ground. He groans in pain then closes his eyes. "How long was that." The boy walks over to me and shows me the watch. "Well it looks like I was wrong it only toke 3." I say to the man on the floor.

"I should be going. I have to go see my parents. "I now turn to Jeanine "Is it alright if Caleb comes as well?" "Yes. It is. Just have him back by dinner." "No promises. He will be going to dauntless. You can't really tell the time of day." "Okay Bea." I cut her off before she can finish. "Its Tris and/or Six now." "Okay well Six. I will see you later." I turn and walk away. Caleb follows like a lost puppy.

When he finally catches up to me he says, "Was that all really necessary?" "Yes. Yes it was." We reach the track at about 3:15. "Okay Caleb. You are going to have to jump on to the train." "Won't it stop?" "No it won't. Now run. I will jump on first then help you up. Okay?" he nods nervously.

The train comes into view. I start to run. I grab a handle and swing myself up. I turn and reach for Caleb's hand. He is struggling to keep up with the train. I finally get his hand and pull him in to the car. "You okay?" I ask. "Am I okay? I just jump on a moving train." "So yes. You are Okay." "No I'm not okay." "Oh quit your complaining. I do that all the time." He just looks at me in shock.

"Well if you didn't like that you really aren't going to like the next part." "What is it?" "I hope you aren't afraid of heights." Time has flown by since we got on the train. We are almost there. I motion for him to come to the door. He stands up and walks over to me nervously.

I hit the button to open the door. "See that." I say pointing to the roof of the dauntless compound. He nods. "We have to jump on to that as the train goes by." "What? No way am I doing that!" "Well it's either on to the roof or 8 stories down onto the pavement. You pick." He swallows hard and nods his head. "Okay take my hand. Jump when I jump." I don't wait for a response.

I back up grabbing his hand in the process. "Jump!" he run and jump just as the train is passing the roof. I land smoothly. Caleb however was not as graceful. He let go of my hand when we hit the ground and went rolling across the roof. "Follow me. I'm going to me nice and let you take the stairs even though its not aloud unless you get permission from Max, but he wont mind. He likes me too much." "Oh thank god." I take him over to the hidden staircase and open the door.

I walk down the stirs at a run. When I reach the bottom I see that Caleb is slowly walking down the stairs. "Come on! I don't have all day!" he speeds up, but not by much. When he finally reaches the bottom I open the door slowly. The net room is empty. People only really come in here on choosing day, but you never know.

"Okay." I say turning to Caleb. "You are going to get a lot of weird and some angry looks. Just keep walking, but don't be arrogant about it or you are for sure going to get punched." "Why would people be angry with me I didn't do anything." I take a deep breath. "Not you. Your fraction." He is still confused. "I will explain it another time."

We walk out of the net room and through the door to the pit. We get half way through the pit before some drunk guy walks up to Caleb. "What do you think you're doing erudite?" I recognize him as one of the guys who works in the tattoo parlor with Tori. Josh. I think. "Hey lay off." He turns and sees me. "Oh Yeah of course Six." He then turns to Caleb. "Sorry man." He scurries off in the direction of the tattoo parlor.

"Wow he must be really scared of you." This makes me laugh because it's so true. "That's what first place gets you here. Come on." We continue walking. No one else walks up to us, but we get many looks. When we finally get to the infirmary I walk straight to the desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Prior." "Oh hi Six. Room 5." "Thanks." I begin to walk then I remember Caleb. I turn and see he is still by the desk. "Caleb." He looks up "Oh sorry coming."

We get to room 5. "Ready?" "Yup." I open the door. "Hi Mom." I then look over to my dad. Who is avoiding eye contact? I'm still upset about what he said on choosing day and evidently he is upset about what I said. "Dad." I say in a slightly harsh tone.

"Hi honey. Who is with you?" I move out over the way. "Oh Caleb." Dad looks up at this. "Caleb, my boy" he says getting up and hugging him. I walk over to mom. "Hi mom. How are you?" "I'm fine. Your dad was the only one who was injured." "Well that's good." Caleb and Dad are talking. My smile drops because he won't even look me in the eye. "Come here and give me a hug." Says mom noticing my sad face. "He will get over it." "The true question is will I? Why won't he just accept my decision? It's been a year. He seems to be just fine with Caleb's." "He just feels that you abandoned him. He though for sure you would stay after Caleb left." "Well I made my choice. No changing it." I notice Caleb and dad have gone quite. "How long were you two listening?" I say warily. "The whole thing." says dad. "Brilliant." I say sarcastically.

Dad walks over to me. "You were my little girl and now you are some freaky ninja girl. Its like I don't know you." "Dad I am the same girl. I miss everything being so simple and uncomplicated, but I learned that simple is over rated. I needed to learn things here." "Bravery." Says dad. "No. How to be selfless. They are usually the same thing." My dad looks at me surprised. "So you would come back if you could?" he says hopefully. "No I wouldn't. This is my home now. I love it here. I never want to leave it." His face falls when he hears my words. "I love you no less, then I did in abnegation. It's just that I don't belong there. I am a freaky ninja girl. I always have been. I was just hiding it."

I look down at my watch it says, 4:15. I look around the room to see my mom crying and Caleb on the verge of tears. All of sudden the loud speakers come on "Six, her family, and Four please report to Max's office. As soon as possible." Everyone in the room seems to have ignored it. "Come on." they all look at me confused. "Honey they said Six, her family and Four, not Tris." "I go by Six when the initiates are here." "Oh." They all get up and we head for the door. "Six where are you going?" says the nurse. "We were called to Max's office." "Oh ok. See ya later." "Yup."

I walk in front and they all follow behind. After about 5 minutes we get there. I knock on the door. "Come in." I open the door. Max is sitting at his desk. Tobias isn't here yet. "What is it Max?" "Have you come to a decision yet?" "I have yet to speak to Four since we talked. So no." "Well I need an answer by the end of the day." He says getting out of his chair. "So you must be Caleb." He says holding his hand out to Caleb. "Yes sir." "Andrew, Natalie good to see you both." "Hello Max." says my dad. Mom merrily nods. The door open behind us in comes Tobias.

**Tobias POV:**

I wake up around 3:45. I get dressed and go down to the control room. Tris wont be back for another 45 minutes. Might as well work for a bit. When I get there the main chair is empty so I take it. No one argues with me. I sit there and watch the cameras for a while. At around 4:00 something catches my eye in the net room. It's some one coming from the secret staircase. I make the video feed bigger.

It's Tris, but who is she with? Caleb. I follow them on the cameras. They go the infirmary. Why are they going there? I lose sight of them when they enter a patient room. I sit and wait for them to exit. Then someone comes on the speakers. "Six, her family, and Four please report to Max's office. As soon as possible."

I sit a wait for Tris to leave the infirmary before I go. I watch her leave the room followed by Caleb, Her mother, and Father. Her father has a bandage on his arm. Once I see that they make it to Max's office I leave. His office isn't far from the control room. I walk into the room.

**Tris POV:**

I watch as Tobias walks in. he comes over to me and stands next to me. Grabbing my hand in the process. I see my dad eyeing our hands. Max senses the tension and bursts out laughing. I go next bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I am soon joined my Tobias. I soon as I regain control of my laughing I look over to see my very confused parents and Caleb struggling to hold in a laugh. "Sorry." I say still laughing. "Come on men pull your self together." I say trying to use a stern voice, but failing. They finally regain the composer. "What did you bring us here for Max. Surly it wasn't for a good laugh."

"Oh Yes. I wanted to ask you two," He says pointing to mom and dad. "If you wanted to press charges against the man who burned your home." They look at each other for a moment. "No." says my mother. "I also wanted to ask you." Now pointing to me. "If you wanted to press charges against Peter." "Yes please." I say almost giddy. "Tris that is no way to act when it come to a man future being ruined. "It is if he has tried to kill you 3 times in the past year." "Oh alright then."

"Why am I here?" says Caleb. "I didn't think you would want to be left out. All by yourself especially after what happened in the pit." "Oh ok thanks." "And why am I here?" says Tobias questioningly. "Well I will tell you that in a moment, but I'm going to have to ask you three." Pointing to mom, Dad, and Caleb. "To leave. I can have some one show you back to the infirmary." "That wont be necessary," says my mother. "I was dauntless once." They leave. "Tris tell him why he is here." I give him a puzzled look. "You so knew I hadn't talked to him yet. That is why you asked him here." "Yup it is now go."

I turn to Tobias. "Eric burned down my parents home. He has been removed from leadership and they have asked me to replace him." "That's great Tris. Are you going to do it?" "I was waiting to talk to you, but now that I have yes." I turn to Max and say, "I will do it. I will be a dauntless leader."

_Time lapse_

It's about 5:00. We are just getting back from Max's office we stayed and talked for a while. Tobias opens the door to the apartment. We walk in. I pull up my dress to take off my holster, but Tobias stops me. I look up at him. He has a seductive look on his face. "Let me help you with that " he says as his hand slides up my dress. His hands go up higher then they need to, but I don't mind. His finger un-clip my holster and slides it down.

"Do you have anymore weapons under your dress I should be aware of?" he asks seductively. "No sir." I say trying to hide my nervousness. Tobias still doesn't know about my fear of intimacy and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. He leans in and kisses me. The kiss grows more passionate by the second. He pushes my back up against the wall. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. His lips move to my neck. I let out a small moan. I feel him smile against my skin every time I moan. Which is growing more and more frequent. Then there is a knock on the door. "Damn it." Says Tobias putting me down. He opens the door. It's Zeke. "Don't forget about… oh did I interrupt something?" Tobias just shuts the door in his face. "You go man." Shouts Zeke through the door. This makes me laugh. Tobias walks over to me. "So you think that's funny. What about this?" he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He runs into our bedroom and throws my on to the bed. He is on top of me in seconds. I begin to panic. He kisses my neck. I moan his names.

"Tobias." He keeps kissing. His lips are slowly moving down. When his lips get just above the top of my dress I let out a huge moan. "Tobias." I say again. " I need to shower be for this party." "Can't it wait?" "No I knocked 3 guys unconscious today. I made me very sweaty." "Fine, but can I join you?" I think for a second. "Sure, but no sex." Tobias and I have experimented, but never gone all the way. I usually get freaked out and make some excuse to go to bed. He gets up and turns on the shower.

I stay seated on the bed. I take a deep breath trying to tell my self its all okay. I finally calm down and walk into the bathroom. Tobias is only in his boxers. "Can you unzip my please?" "Sure thing." He walks over to me. He slowly pulls down the zipper. Making sure to breath on the back of my neck. Once I am fully unzipped he begins to slide the shoulder strap off the rest of the dress follows suit.

To be continued.

**Please review and have a great day Ostriches~ O**


	8. Like What You See?

One Year Later

Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Fine, but can I join you?" I think for a second. "Sure, but no sex." Tobias and I have experimented, but never gone all the way. I usually get freaked out and make some excuse to go to bed. He gets up and turns on the shower.

I stay seated on the bed. I take a deep breath trying to tell my self its all okay. I finally calm down and walk into the bathroom. Tobias is only in his boxers. "Can you unzip my please?" "Sure thing." He walks over to me. He slowly pulls down the zipper. Making sure to breath on the back of my neck. Once I am fully unzipped he begins to slide the shoulder strap off the rest of the dress follows suit.

**Chapter 8**

I step into the shower. Tobias follows soon after. Tobias grabs the shampoo from my hands and begins to put it in my hair. He then does the same the same with his own hair. I grab the conditioner and put some on Tobias's head. It drops into his eyes. "Well that was mean." I laugh. "Wow a lot of things are funny to you today." He whips his eyes and flicks it at me. "Oh that was mean." I say whipping my eyes.

He grabs me by the waist and begins to kiss my neck. I begin to freak out. Before he can stop me I turn and rinse the conditioner out of my hair and leave the shower. "Hey!" he says from the other side of the shower door. I grab a towel and leave to go get changed.

I open my closet and grab a pair of boy shorts, running shorts, and a bright red bra Chris got for me. Tobias has never seen it. I quickly put it on along with the shorts. I put my dress I was wearing earlier on top so Tobias can't see the bra. I plan on skipping at least one thing tonight so he sees it and knowing this group I will have to. Especially with Chris and Uriah trying to reveal Tobias and I's relationship to the initiates.

Just as I'm about to enter the bathroom to do my makeup Tobias comes out. No towel or anything. "Oh for gods sake." I throw my towel at him. "What?" he says knowing exactly what I was talking about. I walk into the bathroom and begin to do my makeup. I never really liked makeup, but Chris has taught me how to do the easy stuff like eyeliner and other stuff. I put on some mascara. Followed by eyeliner and eye shadow. All black of course.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias fully dress in black jeans and a tight. I mean REALLY TIGHT muscle shirt. He catches my staring and I quickly look away. "Like what you see?" "Shut up." I begin to walk out the door of the bedroom, but I decide to tease him. I drop my keys that I grabbed off the bedside table. I bend over making sure my dress rides up a little and my butt goes up. In order to get his attention I stay like that for a second. When I stand up I turn to see his jaw open. "Like what you see?" I say in a seductive voice. I then walk out of the room.

I check the clock it reads 6:15. "Tobias! It's 6:15 we got to get going." "Ok give me a minute." There is a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" "Yeah." I walk to the door and open it. "Beatrice? What are you doing here? I thought this was Tobias's apartment." "It is and he goes by Four now, Marcus." "Well may I see him?" "Let me check. Stay here." I close the door before he can protest.

I run into the bedroom. "Who was at the door?" "Marcus." I breathe. "What? Did he leave?" "No he is just outside the door. I can make him leave if you want me too. I am a dauntless leader now." "No I got it." He walks past me. I can tell he is nervous.

When he gets to the door he waits with his hand on the knob. I grab his hand. Just so he knows I'm here. He pulls the door open slowly. "Marcus?" he says coldly. "Well. I would have expected a more loving welcome from my son, but I guess that will have to do." He is trying to make it seem like they love each other. Probably because I'm here and he thinks I don't know.

"Cut the crap dad. She knows everything." "Well then, I may I talk to you Tobias? Alone." "No you may not. We are going out." "I would really like to talk to you." "Well that really sucks for you. Now doesn't it." He pushes past him squeezing my hand as their skin touches. "I will meet you there, Tobias." He looks at me as if I'm insane. "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure." "Okay." He gives me a nod.

He walks down the hallway looking back at me periodically until he turns the corner. I walk back into the apartment. Marcus tries to follow. I stop him. "No. I didn't let him leave so I could talk to you. I had him leave so he wouldn't have to be near you while I grab my keys." I slam the door in his face. I grab my holster and gun off the table. I didn't want Marcus to know I carry a gun. Incase he decides to attack me. I strap the holster to my leg and place my gun in it.

I walk back to the door hoping Marcus had the sense to leave. He didn't. "If you wont willingly listen to my I will force you to." Says Marcus. He grabs my shoulder and pushes me against the wall. My hand slips below my dress and grabs my gun. As soon as his hand leaves my shoulder I spin around and point the gun at his heart. "I guess you didn't realize I carried a gun." "You are abnegation. You should not carry a weapon." "No. I am dauntless. Dauntless carry weapons. Now scram before I say you lunged at me so I shot you in the chest." He looks shock be my hostility.

"Your parents wont be happy when they hear about this altercation." "Well they can feel how ever they want. Fraction before blood. Now go." He leaves. I watch him go down the hallway towards the infirmary. I go down the other hallway towards Zeke's apartment.

When I get there the party is in full swing. I enter to find most of dauntless here. No surprise there. I look around for a moment before I find Tobias. "Hey Four." I say, "oh there you are. I was beginning to worry." He starts to put his arm around me, but I stop him. "Initiates." I hiss at him. "Yeah yeah." he says a little put out. "Oh deal with it, you big cry baby." I decided wasn't going to tell Tobias about Marcus until after the party.

All of a sudden a very drunk Zeke comes over and slaps me on the back. "Finally Six is here. Time for Candor or Dauntless!" Zeke then gets up on the table. "Ok anyone who is not a close friend or a initiate GET OUT!" The room slowly clears until all that was left was Chris, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Zeke, Tobias, Shauna, and most of the initiates.

"Ok everyone get in a circle." I sit down. Tobias is on my right and the initiate Zach on my left. . Zeke is on the other side of Tobias. Next to him is Shauna. On her right is Marlene and next to her is Uriah. Next to him is Chris and Will. Chris keeps giving me this look that says, "I am so exposing you." I just shake my hand in dismay. "Okay. Who doesn't know how to play Candor or Dauntless?" says Zeke. He seems to have sobered up, but knowing Zeke that wont last long. A few initiates raise their hands. Zeke explains the game, but I don't really listen. "So my apartment. I go first." Zeke looks around the circle. "Who will be my first victim?" His eyes land on me. "Six. Candor or dauntless?" this is going to be a long night.

**I am feeling generous so I might update tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. Anyway I hope you have a great day. See ya later Ostriches~ O**


	9. My Next Victim

One Year Later

Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Chris keeps giving me this look that says, "I am so exposing you." I just shake my hand in dismay. "Okay. Who doesn't know how to play Candor or Dauntless?" says Zeke. He seems to have sobered up, but knowing Zeke that wont last long.

A few initiates raise their hands. Zeke explains the game, but I don't really listen. "So my apartment. I go first." Zeke looks around the circle. "Who will be my first victim?" His eyes land on me. "Six. Candor or dauntless?" This is going to be a long night.

**Chapter 9**

"Um… Candor." "PANCYCAKE!" shouts Uriah. "Shut up Uriah!" I shout back. "Okay calm down. Six, who are you currently dating?" says Zeke with a mischievous smile. I see Brandt look up. I turn to Tobias. "Unzip please." He unzips my dress to reveal my shorts and red bra. I stand up and kick my dress behind me. I sit back down and notice all the initiates staring at me. Look for my first victim.

"Brandt. Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." He says puffing out his chest. "That was a really bad idea. I dare you to go down to the pit and proclaim your love for the first person you see, but you also have to kiss them." "Ok fine." I get up. "Where are you going?" he asks me nervously. "Someone has to make sure you do it." I follow him down to the pit. Once we get down there he turns to me. "Well I guess you are the first person I see." He leans towards me. "Yeah nice try. It can't be anyone a part of the game." He turns back to the pit. "Him." I say pointing to the only person walking around the pit. "But he is a guy." "I said first person you see now go."

I pull out my camera to videotape this. He walks up to him and says "I have loved you forever. Please say you love me too." He then leans in kisses him. The guy punches and yells, "Are you insane?" Brandt is still lying on the ground when I leave. I get back to Zeke's apartment in fits of laughter.

"That was so funny." I say I drop to the ground where I was sitting before. "Did you video tape it?" asks Tobias. "Hell yeah I did!" I pull out my camera and show everyone. We are a on the ground laughing when Brandt walks in with an ice pack on his face. "Dude. That was so funny." "Oh well want to hear what he did before I started recording?" "No don't you dare." "When we got to the pit he turned to me and said you are the first person I saw. He then tried to kiss me." I see Tobias tense up.

"But he failed miserably so it's all good. Now Brandt. Go." "Um… Zach. Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor." Before Uriah can say anything, "Uriah don't say a word or I'll kick your ass." Everyone laughs. "Who is scarier Six or Four?" oh this is going to be interesting. "Um… Six." "Wow I'm offended." Says Tobias. "Oh don't be Four. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I am way scarier then you." He crosses his arms and says, "Are not." In a pouty voice.

"Deal with it Four. So Zach who's next?" Zach looks around the circle for whom to call on. "Christina. Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless!" "I dare you to go get a pie out of Zeke's fridge and throw it at either Eric or Max." "Um. Guys that wont work." "Why?" "Because Eric has been kicked out of dauntless and I'm replacing him." "Oh well. I has to be either Max or…" he turns to me a whispers "Do you have any family here?" "Um he isn't apart of dauntless, but he is here. My Erudite brother Caleb." "Thanks." He turns back to the group. "Or Six's brother Caleb." "Is that seriously all you got, Zach?" "Wait, I'm not done yet! And then when they get mad at you, you have to make a big show of him cheating on you with some random girl, I don't care who she is." "Okay. Six Where is your brother?" "In the infirmary with my parents." I say with a laugh.

"Seriously. Can I at least have him step out into the hall?" "Nope. You have to talk to him where ever you find him or you can always go to Max." "I chose Caleb. At least I wont see him again." Her and Zach start to leave the room. "Wait can I come too. It is my Brother after all." "Sure, but no one else." We walk out of the room and head towards the infirmary. Once we get there I hand Chris the pie. "Room 5." When we get to the door she takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Caleb!" she screams. "What?" says my brother. Zach and I stand at the door.

No one notices us because they are all focused on Chris. "How could you?" she then throws the pie straight in his face. "How could you cheat on me with Ellie? I hate you!" she then turns and runs out the room. Zach and I are left there laughing on the ground. My dad walks over to us "What was that?" "Oh nothing." I get up and grab Zach by his shirt and drag him after Chris. When we get back I find Chris sitting outside of Zeke's apartment laughing. "This is as far as I got before I died laughing." "Yeah. Well. We were on the floor in the hallway laughing and my dad came up to us. So I dragged Zach out of there."

I open the apartment door to see Uriah and Marlene making out. Again. "Seriously. Do you two ever stop making out?" "Well if you don't want to be left out you can kiss me." Says Brandt in a seductive voice. "I'll pass." I say sitting back down and grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Uriah and Marlene who have yet to break apart. "What was that for?" "The same reason as before." "Now Chris. Get in here and pick the next person." Chris crawls through the door with Zach. "Ok. I'm sorry. I just can't stop laughing." "Pull your self together women!" I yell. "Yes mam." She says with a sault.

"Now Four. You know the question." She says winking at Tobias. I have to remember to ask him about that later. "Dauntless. Please." "Do the thing you told me you were nervous about." "Ok. Everyone follow!" we all get up and follow him. We get to the chasm Tobias turns to us. "Six come here." I walk over to him and give him a questioning look. "Just trust me." He whispers.

"Tris ever since I first saw you when I helped out of the net. I knew I want to be with you forever. You bring out the best in me and I want to be with you forever. So Tris." He puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out a small box. He gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I am paralyzed for a second. He begins to look worried. "Yes! Of course!" Tobias stands up and I throw my arms around him. We kiss for what seems like forever. "Hey look who's making out now." Yells Uriah. My hand leaves Tobias's back and searches around me for something. My hand lands on a rock. I throw the rock in the general direction of Uriah's voice. "Ouch! Hey! How did you do that?" I break the kiss. "Its one of my many superpowers." "Ok. Zach was right you are scarier then Four." "She is not!" yells Tobias. I give Tobias my Six look. "Ok. Maybe she is." "There you go."

I Turn and look at all the initiates. Brandt looks like he's going to explode. Zach and most of the girls are smiling except Sandy who looks almost as mad as Brandt. She must have a crush on Tobias. I'm not surprised he is HOT. Tobias kissing me brings me back to reality. I smile into the kiss. "Let's go finish the game." He says. "Lets go guys. I want to finish this game." I say. Will bursts out laughing. He seems to be the only one who catches on. "What are you laughing about?" asks Chris. "Wow you are all very slow." Slowly a look of realization ripples through the group. Chris just stands there clueless. "I don't get it." "Never mind Chris. Never mind."

We all walk back to Zeke's apartment. Chris is going around trying to get people to tell her what we were laughing about. "If anyone tells Christina what we were laughing about I will personally make your life a living HELL." We continue walking back to the apartment. We all settle down and continue the game. I kind of zoned out looking at the ring. It's beautiful. It's a silver band with a huge stone on the top.

My attention is moved to the very drunk Zeke in a tutu coming through the door. Tobias sees the confused look on my face. "He had to dance around the pit in the tutu and scream, "My pet Monkey Bobo is lost. Some one save him." And throw glitter at anyone who came with in 5 feet of him. Which as everyone." "That's funny." Zeke sits back down. "Aren't you going to change?" asks Sandy. "No I'm good." Says Zeke. "Christy, C or D?" "Candor." Uriah starts to sit up. "Uriah" I say warningly. Uriah shrinks back next to Marlene. "Which initiate is the hottest to you?" she bites her lip. "Zach" she says and blushes. Zach smiles. I bet he likes her too. "Ok Christy Who is next?" Christy looks at everyone. "Six. Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to sit on Uriah's back for the rest of the game." "Ok." I walk over to Uriah and push him on his stomach and then I sit on his back.

"Okay Zach. You know the question." "Dauntless." Matchmaker time. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Christy." Both Zach's and Christy's faces go red. "Ok." He walks over to Christy and holds out his hand. She takes it. They walk to the closet and close the door. I look over at Chris and at the same time we both get up and put our ears to the door. We hear lots of giggling probably from Christy. After 7 minutes I knock o the door. "Times up you can come out now." "We're good." Says Zach. This makes me laugh.

We walk back and I sit back down on Uriah. "Where are they?" Asks a very anxious Sam. "They said they are good." I say with a smile. "Wait so they aren't coming out." "Nope. They sounded like they were having A LOT of fun." I am a good matchmaker. "But who is going next?" " I got this." I walk to the door. "Zach who's next?" "Will." I walk back "Will. C or D?" "Candor." I walk back "He said Candor." "When is he going to propose to Christina?" I walk back trying to hold in my laugh.

"So what is the question?" "IT's… it's…' I can't stop laughing. "Its… When are you going to propose to Christina?" "After initiation ends." "Really?" "Yeah. This kind of ruined the surprise, but yeah I plan on doing it after Initiation ends." She kisses him. I start to get tired and zone out. 30 minutes later I look at my watch. 10:45. "Ok. Well I'm out and my initiates I suggest you head back to the dorms too. Training is to 6. Bye.' I get up off of Uriah. "Finally." I sit back on him a bounce up and down. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." "That's what you get."

I stand back up and grab Tobias's hand. "See ya tomorrow." We walk out. We walk hand in hand to our apartment. Tobias opens the door. As soon as the door closed Tobias was on me. I pulled away and put my keys and camera on the table. Tobias comes up behind me and begins kissing the back of my neck. This sends shivers through my body.

I start to freak out, but I control it. By looking at the ring. "Take it off." Says Tobias. "Why?" I say turning to him. "Take it off." He says again. "Fine." I take it off and hand it to him. I then walk to the bedroom. "Wait up." He says grabbing my hand. "Look at it." "I have. It's been on my hand all night." "No look at the inside." I take it from him and turn it over in my hand. There is an inscription…

**See ya Sunday. If a lot of people review and favorite and/or follow I will update early. So… Go! Review.**


	10. Get Up Off Your Ass

One Year Later

Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

I start to freak out, but I control it. By looking at the ring. "Take it off." Says Tobias. "Why?" I say turning to him. "Take it off." He says again. "Fine." I take it off and hand it to him. I then walk to the bedroom. "Wait up." He says grabbing my hand. "Look at it." "I have. It's been on my hand all night." "No look at the inside." I take it from him and turn it over in my hand. There is an inscription…

**Chapter 10**

There is an inscription. _4+6=10._ "Oh my god. Tobias." "You like?" he says with a smile. "Its great, but Why is 4 before 6?" I say sarcastically. He isn't catching on. "Oh… Well… I just…" I cut him off. "I was joking." I say putting my hand on his chest. "I love you." Says Tobias.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six."

"Poor Five." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah he always gets skipped."

"How do you know five is a guy?"

"Ok He/she always gets skipped." He says while rolling him eyes.

"That is much better." I rather matter a factly. I also pat his chest.

I walk over to Tobias's dresser and pull out a pair of him comfy pants. "Shirt please" I say sweetly. He laughs. He takes off his shirt and throws it at me. "Thank you." I head for the bathroom to change. "Where do you think you're going?" asks Tobias from behind me. "I have to take off my makeup." I say closing and locking the door behind me. I begin to change into his shirt. It is big enough to completely cover my butt. As I change I see a mark on my shoulder blade in the mirror. I move closer to the mirror and look at my shoulder.

It's a bruise. A bruise from when Marcus pushed his hand against my shoulder blade and against the wall. I put the shirt on and look in the mirror again. "Darn it." I say a little to loud. The door handle shakes. "You ok in there?" asks Tobias. "Yeah I just dropped my face whips." "Ok." He says kind of unsure. Why did he have to wear a no sleeve shirt? I think. You can see it even with the shirt on. Oh well. I will just tell him right away. I grab a face wipe and wipe off my makeup. Once it's all off I grab my clothes and leave the bathroom. I put my clothes in the closet an turn to the bed. Tobias fell asleep. Well I guess I don't have to tell him tonight. I lie down next to him and fall into a deep sleep.

_Time Lapas_

I am getting out the guns for todays training. I woke up early so I got dressed and came down here. I wanted to get the stuff out so I could workout before the initiates get here. I finish placing the guns on the table. I'm done and its only 5:30. I have a half an hour before everyone shows up. I decided to punch some bags. I walk over to the bags and punch and kick. Since I initiation I have gained a lot of muscles. So I no longer have to use my knees and elbows to kick somebodies ass. I still do though. It helps a lot. After a while I switch to guns.

I went through 4 ammunition clips before Tobias showed up. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I woke up at 5 and I had a feeling you would be mad if I woke you up then." "Yeah that sounds about right. I will go get another target. So the initiates don't see your damn good aim." "Yeah. I have a plan." "Of course you do." Says Chris walking into the room. "Hey guys. Uriah and I were wondering if we could combine for today? I am a little hung over and Uriah is really hung over and neither of you guys were drinking last night. So… What do you say?" I look over to Tobias. He isn't in the room anymore and doesn't seem to have heard Chris.

"I'm in. it just means I get to show off my… and I quote, "Damn good aim." To twice as many people." I turn towards the supple closet Tobias is in. "Four!" "What?" he says walking out with another target. "We are helping Chris and Uriah train the dauntless-born initiates. So we got to go over to the dauntless-born training room and grab more target because we don't have enough for all of the initiates here." "Ok." He says putting up the target. "Ok let's go." All three of us walk out of the training room to the one next door used by dauntless-born members and initiates.

Once we have enough targets Chris, Tobias, Uriah and I sit and check the ammo clips until the Initiates get here. When 6 o'clock rolls around I notice only transfers are here. "Uriah did you tell you initiates to come in here like we told you to?" "Um… No. Was I supposed to?" "Yeah you are totally hung over." I say as I jump off the table. "I'll get them." I walk next door. When I walk in everyone is scattered around the room doing random things. The first to notice me is Carter. "Hey Six, Where are Christina and Uriah?" "Follow me." They all get up and follow.

We enter the other training room and all the initiates, transfer and dauntless-born alike get this look of confusion. "We are combining the training today because Christina and Uriah made the decision to drink last night." I look at all of the initiates. "And as I look at some of you I'm guessing some of you were drinking last night too. However I will not look the other way just because you are hung over." "Well that's unfair. Like everyone was drinking last night. You can't kick us out if we have one bad day." Says Zander, one of the dauntless born initiates.

"Well actually I can." I walk open to him and get in his face. He is taller then me, but size doesn't matter here. "Also, I don't know how Christina and Uriah run their training room, but in mine you stay quiet when I'm talking. Got it?" he swallows hard. "Yes mam." I walk back to where I was. "And no one made you drink last night. I didn't drink nor did Four. Just remember you don't have to drink in dauntless to be cool." "Six is living proof." Says Uriah. "Okay now let's get started. Today we will be using guns. Now who here has shoot a gun before?" all of the dauntless born initiates raised their hands. "Ok. If you have never shot a gun before stand closest to me."

I grab a gun and ammo clip off the table. I slam the clip in and walk to a target.

The initiates follow. Transfers in front and dauntless born in back. I lift up the gun and check my stance. I let the gun rest against my shoulder. I place my finger on the trigger and take a deep breath. I aim it at the center. And shot 5 times. I lower the gun and see one hole.

"Ha. You only hit the target once." Says Anderson the erudite transfer. "Go to the target." He doesn't move. "Now!" he slowly shuffles to the target. "Pull out the bullet." He does. "And now the one under that and the one under that and the one under that and the one under that. Now come back over here and explain what happened." He walks back with a look of disbelief. "Explain." "She shot all 5 bullets exactly on top of each other." I heard a couple people say, "Wow". This makes me smile.

"Now you try." I grab a few guns and begin passing them out. Chris does the same. Uriah and Tobias follow behind us with ammo clips. As they get their guns they head towards the targets. After a minute the dauntless born begin to shot, but the transfers look hesitant. The first transfer to shot was Anderson the cocky erudite transfer. He is thrown backwards by the backlash and ends up on the floor. "I'm going to go help some initiates. Well the ones that I like anyway. Four you get the jerks, but I will take Anderson. I will take any opportunity to mess with him. " I say the last part in a whisper, but still loud enough for Uriah and Chris to hear me too. I walk over to Anderson. Who is still on the floor? "Get up." He scurries up and grabs his gun. "Turn you body so you dominant hand is on the trigger and your other hand under the barrel. And move your back foot a little farther back." I look up just in time to see Brandt get thrown back because he tried to be a hot shot a shot with one hand. "Hey everyone listen up." Everyone stops shooting. "Lets all learn from Brandt over here. Do not try and be a hot shot and shoot with one hand on the gun. You will end up on your ass like Brandt." The group laughs. "Now get up off you ass and continue." I help a few other initiates before its time for lunch. "Be back here at 1:30. No later." We all clear out and head for the cafeteria.

**The more reviews the sooner I update. **


	11. Impress Us

One Year Later

Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

I look up just in time to see Brandt get thrown back because he tried to be a hot shot a shot with one hand. "Hey everyone listen up." Everyone stops shooting. "Lets all learn from Brandt over here. Do not try and be a hot shot and shoot with one hand on the gun. You will end up on your ass like Brandt." The group laughs. "Now get up off you ass and continue." I help a few other initiates before its time for lunch. "Be back here at 1:30. No later." We all clear out and head for the cafeteria.

**Chapter 11**

"Watch this." I look up to see Marlene throw a grape in the air and catch it in her mouth. Uriah groaned in response and puts his head back in his hands. "Wow! You are really hung over aren't you?" I said with laugh. Uriah lifts his from his hands and sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine out at him. "Hey calm down you too." Says Will sitting down next to Chris. "So what did I miss?" asks will looking around. No one answers. I take a deep breath and say really fast, "Chris is hung over and Uriah is REALLY hung over. So Four and I helped train all of the initiates and now Uriah is sticking his tongue out at me because I was making fun of how hung over his is." By the time I finish I am gasping for air.

"Wow! Breathe, Tris. Breathe." Says Tobias patting my back. We eat in silence for a few minutes. Then I realize something. I turn and smack Tobias. "Hey! What was that for?" "I just realized when you proposed you told all the initiates my name and that we are together." I smack him again. "Ouch!" Zeke who is sitting next to me laughs and says, "You are just now realizing this." I smack him too. Finally Tobias pips in, "He's got a point there." "You bet I do." Responds Zeke.

I don't even look at either of them. I get up and then turn. "Stand up. Both of you." Those words struck fear into their eyes. They both get up knowing it would be worse if they didn't. I grab Tobias's wrist in my left hand and Zeke's in my right. "You two should really learn to shut up." I then Use my weight to flip them. Just like I did to the guy at erudite. They both groan in pain and a smile spreads a crossed my face. "They never learn." I say as I sit down in Zeke's spot. So I'm sitting next to Chris. Uriah, Marlene, Chris, and Will are laughing their heads off.

Uriah fell back off his chair and began rolling on the floor laughing. "Okay. Okay. You can stop laughing now." Says Tobias as he sits back down with Zeke. Uriah is still laughing on the ground. Chris nudges me. "I think you have some secret admirers." I look around to see everyone just smiling and pointing. As I look around people begin to clap. There are shouts of, "You go Six!" and "Big tough Four and party boy Zeke go down without a fight!" Chris and I just sit there and laugh. Four and Zeke have their heads in their hands. I look over at the clock. 1:27. I get up and drag Tobias and Chris with me. Uriah who was on the other side of the table follows suit.

Once we get back to the training room Uriah is still laughing. "So what are we doing now? Everyone kind of already finished with the guns." Asks Chris. "Well since you and Uriah seem to be unable to think of something yourselves, we are going to have them shot for another hour and then I have a plan." "What is this mysterious plan you have, Fiancé?" "I will have to wait and see, Fiancé."

The initiates begin to flood into the room. Once the clock strikes 1:30 we looked around to see if everyone was here. Everyone is on time. "Ok everyone. We are going to have you shoot for another hour, so that you can try and impress us one last time in this stage." I pause and a hand is raised in hand. "Yes Zander?" "I thought there was more in each stage. My brother said 'stage one lasted a week'." "We changed it around this year. We are doing less thing in each stage, but we aren't always cutting someone after each stage." "Ok."

"Ok after the we finish with the guns I have a surprise for all of you, but you will have to wait to find that out. The hour will start when the clock strikes 1:35. You have 2 minutes to talk and get ready."

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I just wanted to give you something. Instead of making you wait a few more days. Thank You all for the support you gave me so thank you. Bye Bye my little Ostriches~ O**


	12. I'm So Sorry

I'm so so sorry I haven't updated lately. I just started my freshman year and I haven't had time so I will probably only update on like Saturday or Sunday nights so this weekend I will be updating on Sunday sfternoon or evening because I madevarsity on the highschool swim team and we have a meet on Saturday. So again I am very sorry. And because I am so sorry I'm going to tell you what tris's is...

each initiate has the option to fight either tris or Tobias and they win they can ask any question they want and tris and Tobias have to tell the truth.

I will give more details sunday. And sorry for the spelling errors and grammar in this im writing it on my phone on the bus to school


	13. So Who's Ready to Fight?

One Year Later

Chapter 12

**Many people have defended my story and me and I would like to thank everyone who has supported me. **

**Chapter 11**

"Ok after the we finish with the guns I have a surprise for all of you, but you will have to wait to find that out. The hour will start when the clock strikes 1:35. You have 2 minutes to talk and get ready."

**Chapter 12**

"The clock starts now." Yells Tobias.

The initiates immediately begin shooting. Uriah and Chris walk around the dauntless and Tobias and I walk around the initiates. Anderson toke my advice and is doing a lot better. Maybe even the top of the transfers. Christy is doing just as well with guns as she did with knives. I have noticed that most of the people who are good at knives are just as good at guns or just are bad, but some are better at guns then knives or the other way around. Like Sandy and Zach, they are both much better at guns then they were at knives. Holly is doing pretty well. Brandt is still struggling, but I'm not going to help because well he's Brandt. Sam has been pretty average through out this whole ordeal. However average doesn't always cut it. He is doing better then some of the Dauntless born, which is a bit of a surprise.

"You have 5 more minutes to show us that you belong here." I yell.

Those 5 minutes go by fast. Before I can blink Tobias and Uriah are collecting the guns. Chris comes over to me.

"So are you going to tell me your little surprise or no?" she whispers.

"We are going to do a little _never have I ever _tonight at my place, but in order for them to be invited the have to go zip lining." I whisper back.

"That's all. The Dauntless born have done that hundreds of times." She whispers back.

"The have to do it backwards and can't pull the break until they get where I was when I pulled the break." I say with a smile.

"But you were like an inch from the wall when you finally braked." She says in awe.

"I know. I was there." I say starting to laugh in an evil fashion. I begin to walk away.

"You scare me sometimes." Chris calls after me with a laugh.

I turn and say, "Good." I walk over to Tobias and Uriah whom have just put away all the guns and gathered up the initiates.

"So Six, what is this surprise?" Says Tobias.

"Well you have to do one more thing before you earn your surprise. Zip lining." I feel Tobias go ridged. Zander raises his hand again.

"Zander, but before you ask your question." I turn to Uriah and Chris.

"Did you two make him to raise his hands or is this just the most polite dauntless born kid I have ever met in my life?"

"Do you really think me or Uriah are capable of teaching manners?" says Chris.

"Good point." I turn back to the group.

"Your parents raised you right." I say pointing to Zander.

"Well my parents speck very highly of you and your skills so I would prefer not to get on your bad side." I am in awe.

"Now this kid is one of my favorite dauntless born initiates ever."

"Hey!" says Uriah.

"I thought I was your favorite."

"Not even close. You screamed 'Bully' at me during the choosing ceremony while my brother was there."

"Good point, but I was the one who invited you to go zip lining with the dauntless born our initiate year." As he said that my erudite side came in to action and realized if anyone else noticed exactly how he said it. It reveals that I wasn't dauntless born. I hope no one else notices. Just my luck some one did. Sam. I'm not surprised it was an erudite transfer.

"Wait. Six, you weren't dauntless born." He says extremely surprised. Everyone else starts to put two and two together and realizes what Uriah had said. "I was not born in dauntless. That is correct."

"Then where did you come from?" says Sandy. She has been kind of cold towards me since the whole engaged thing.

'You'll just have to wait and see now won't you." I say with an evil laugh.

Everyone looks kind of scared after that. Except for Chris and Uriah. They burst out laughing.

Gasping for breath Uriah manages to say, "I have known you longer the Four and I have only once ever heard you laugh like that."

Chris finally regains her composer. "Yea, but I don't think any of us want to tell everyone about that night." I laugh at that.

"I was one weird ass night." I say still laughing. Tobias gives me a confused sideways glance.

Then the smart ass erudite transfer Sam decides to speak. Again. "From the looks of it you fiancée doesn't even know what happened that night."

I walk up to him so I'm in his face just like Tobias did to Chris during our initiation and said, "He doesn't know, but is that any of your business?"

He shakes his head. "Oh come on. We all know Tris probably slept with Uriah. And for all we know maybe even Christian too." Says Brandt from the back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias begin to move. I hold up my hand to tell him to stop. Uriah and Chris look pretty pissed off too.

I walk towards Brandt with my best Six look. He begins to look scared. Once I finally reach him he has back up so far he is in a corner.

"Not so tough now. Buddy boy." I stare at him for a minute.

"I have a few questions for you, but before I can do that I need you to stop cowering in a corner like a little girl." He straightens up and puffs out his chest in an attempt to intimidate me.

"Stop trying to intimidate me. It's not going to work." He stops.

"Who gave you permission to call me Tris?"

"No one." He says trying to act and smart alac on me.

"So that means you don't get to call me Tris."

"Oh but baby doll." He says in a whiny voice. I hear footsteps behind me and I know its Tobias. I turn and grab his arm. This causes him to trip over his own feet and fall. I bend down next to him and say, "Just wait till my surprise."

He gets up heads back to Uriah and Chris.

"Brandt get with the group and shut up before I change my mind on letting him beat you to a pulp." He rushes over and stands with his head down.

"Now For the surprise I was telling you about. This is for anyone who wishes to. It is not mandatory. If you do decide to it could help or hurt your rank. So choose wisely. The surprise is…" I pause for moment. "You all have the opportunity to fight me or any of the other instructor that wish to participate. If you win you get to ask us any question you would like. If you lose you get a free trip to the infirmary because my style is there in no winner until someone's unconscious." There are mixed emotions about this on everyone's face. Some look worried, but others like Brandt and Sandy look excited. Almost to excited.

"So any of you want to join me?" I say to Tobias, Chris, and Uriah.

"I'm in," says Chris.

"Me Too." Says Tobias with an evil smile spreading a crossed him face. I look at Uriah.

"Ok. Ok. Fine. I'll do it." I smile.

"Oh. The magic of one death stare." Says Chris.

'You know it." I say.

I turn back to the initiates

"Ok. So who's ready to fight."

**I know I'm sorry it's a cliffy. I didn't want to start the beginning of it and not be able to find a place to stop and then have to make you wait whole week before you got this little bit so I have this much and I will try to get the next chapter done and up by Sunday night or maybe even Saturday if I don't have a ton of homework. I will try and write during the week so I'm going to make a pole for how often you want me to post and how long the chapters should be and stuff like that. If you can't get to it just leave a review saying one of these options.**

**Super short chapter that go up at random times during the week. That will most likely end in a cliffy**

**Long chapters every 2 weeks or so**

**Medium chapters like every week or so**

**One really long chapter every month of so. **

**Ok those are the options. Again I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. **

**Goodbye my ostriches~ O**


	14. Quick Message

p style="text-align: center;"Hello my little Ostriches! strongIf you don't want to read the whole thing read the bold parts./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong /strongI'm sorry this isn't an update. I will most likelystrong update tomorrow afternoon. /strong(Who watched Mean Girls this weekend? ME!) Ok sorry off topic./p  
p style="text-align: center;" strongI really need people to vote in the poll on m bio. /strongPlease Please Please. Only one person has gone on it and strongif no one else does I will only update once every like month or two. /strongand the chapters will suck. strongIf you really want me to update a lot then tell me!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI welcome new ideas, /strongbut I have a plan for when Tobias finds out about Tris's fears so calm./p 


	15. Fight Time

Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"So any of you want to join me?" I say to Tobias, Chris, and Uriah.

"I'm in," says Chris.

"Me Too." Says Tobias with an evil smile spreading a crossed him face. I look at Uriah.

"Ok. Ok. Fine. I'll do it." I smile.

"Oh. The magic of one death stare." Says Chris.

'You know it." I say.

I turn back to the initiates

"Ok. So who's ready to fight?"

**Chapter 13**

"Anyone?" I say. I looked around the room. The initiates look a little hesitant.

"I will", says Zander as he raises his hand.

"Ok Zander. Who will it be? Me?" I say raising my eyebrows.

Zander shakes his head. "No way. I'm brave, but I'm not insane." I can't help but laugh. A few others laugh too.

Then Anderson decides it's a good time to speak.

"Oh little Zander afraid of a little girl."

"Ok Anderson if you're so tough why don't you fight her." Snaps Zander.

"Maybe I will." Says Anderson a little warily.

"Oh Anderson it's not a maybe. We are going to fight." I say crossing my arms.

"But I thought we get to choose who we fight." Says Anderson in horror.

"I'm in charge I can change the rules. When. Ever. I. Want." I pause between the last few words. He looks petrified.

I look back at Zander. "So Zander. Who will it be?"

"Um… Uriah."

Over the past few minute Uriah had wandered about 100 feet back over to the table where the guns were earlier. He was sitting on it twiddling his thumbs, probably under the assumption that no one wanted to fight him.

"Hey! Uriah!" I yell. He jumps up off the table and nearly falls on his face.

Tobias laughs and says. "Dude. It's time to fight."

He looks confused. "Who on earth wants to fight me?" We all laugh.

"The only person smart enough not to fight me or six and also doesn't want to hit a girl." Says Tobias.

"Oh. That makes sense. Let go." He says running over to the ring like an insane lunatic. Zander follows, but not quite the way Uriah did.

"Ok. This fight will end when one of you is unable to fight any more. Do both of you understand?" says Tobias in a voice that gives even me the shivers.

They both nod. "Begin." Says Christina. And with that the fight begins. Uriah takes the first swing. It hits Zander square in the jaw. He is knocked backwards but regains him self quickly.

Zander and Uriah take turns trying to punch and kick one another. Zander has missed more then Uriah has. They keep punching each other and it's getting boring.

"Ok ladies. Quit the sissy fight. Will ya." I shout. Chris gives me a high five for that one.

Uriah finally stops messing around and knocks Zander to the ground and with one firm kick he is out like a light.

"Ok If you want to fight me don't volunteer to go next cause I have to drag him to the infirmary. How about anyone who wants to fight Christina goes?" Chris gives me the death stare when I say that.

A dauntless born girl, I can't remember her name steps forward as I drag Zander out of the room. Once I'm in the hall way I fling his limp and surprisingly light body over my shoulder and towards the infirmary.

I push open the door and walk to the desk. The nurse looks up.

"Let me guess. First day of fighting." She says with a laugh.

"Yeah. This year I decided to let the initiates try and fight the trainers on the first day of fighting." I say with a laugh.

"Oh. So I guess we should expect some more of these." She says referring to Zanders limp body over my shoulder.

"Yeah. And most of them will be in worse shape then this. Neither four nor I have fought anyone yet."

"I'll make sure we have some open beds."

"Thanks. Now where should I put this one?"

She looks down at her computer. "Um… the people in room 5 are just leaving so put him in there. And if they are still there just ignore them. They should have left by now anyway."

"Ok. " I walk down the hall to room 5. I open the door. Crap! I forgot my parents were in room 5.

"Um… you guys have to leave this room." I say hiding half my body behind the door so they can't see Zanders body.

"Oh sorry we were just leaving. Wait why are you here I thought you were at work?" says my mom.

"I am at work mom." Zander's body is starting to get too heavy.

"Well alright." She says.

I can't take it anymore. I walk fully into the room. I hear a gasp come from my mother's mouth. I put zander's body on the bed. I then proceed to the door.

My father stops me. "What on earth happen to him?"

As causally as possible I say. "Oh it's the first day of fighting." My father looks horrified.

"Dad. He isn't dead or anything."

"This is insane. How can you be ok with this? What did I do to deserve a daughter who is ok with these things?" he says shaking his head.

"Excuse me." I say appalled by what he had said.

"You know what I said." He snaps back.

"This is me dad. You have to learn to accept that and if you can't it's your loss not mine." I snap right on back. I storm out of the room

"Tris wait." He says as he follows me out of the infirmary and towards the training room. Just be fore I enter the training room I stop to see if he was still following me and he was as was my mom and brother. Weird I didn't notice Caleb in the hospital room.

"Ok listen. You can follow me in here, but you say nothing to anyone. Got it?" they all nod. I was kind of harsh, but it was necessary.

I walk in the training room as if they weren't behind me.

"So Six. Are you ready to fight me now?" says Anderson as the dauntless girl from earlier gets dragged off the mats towards the infirmary.

"The true question is are you ready to wake up in the infirmary crying for your mommy?" I catch Chris's eye as I say this and she is struggling to hold back the laughter.

"I'm going no where near the infirmary today. That's going to be you."

Says Anderson in a way that leads me to believe that he thought that was the coolest thing he could have possibly said.

"What ever you say Anderson. What ever you say." I say as I shake my head.

"You two done bitching at each other?" asks Uriah

"Shut up Uriah!" I yell.

"Ok ready?" asks Tobias.

We both nod.

"Begin." And with that I Punch Anderson right in the gut. He stumbles back disoriented. I take this chance to kick his feet out from under him. He falls on him butt. He tries to kick me, but misses.

"You got a try harder then that." I laugh.

I step back and let him get up. He runs towards me. I simply take one step to the left and he flies right past me into the cement half wall that surrounds the ring. He stumbles back to his feet. I stand and laugh for a second.

He stumbles back towards me. It only took one punch to the temple to knock him out. I walk out of the ring and high five Chris.

"That was a nice warm up." I say to Tobias.

He grabs my waist and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck. I look up and see my parents and Caleb. They look shocked. I can't help but laugh.

My Dad looks like a bus hit him. Caleb looks like he saw a ghost, but my mom just kind of smiled.

I forgot she was born a dauntless. I wonder if my dad knows. He probably does.

The next few fights were boring. All of the initiates ended up in the infirmary. Finally Brandt stepped up and said he wanted to fight.

"So who do want to fight?" I say.

**Hey Ostriches! I tried a new format for my chapters. Let me know what you think. I also want to say, GO TAKE THE POLL! OR REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


End file.
